


Fanfiction - Sharon

by musikfurfreiheit



Series: "Fanfiction" [1]
Category: Tarja, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sharon discovers the Sharja fanfiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction - Sharon

** Fanfiction **

This was not at all how Tarja had expected this vacation to be. She and Marcelo had agreed to go on vacation with Sharon and Robert, hoping to do things with the four of them together. But instead of having her husband with her all the time, she barely saw him.

Robert and Marcelo usually left early in the morning to go mountain biking, carting, fishing, or whatever they could think of. Tarja hadn’t mind for the first days, but when she and Sharon had visited every single shop in their neighborhood, they ran out of ideas. The last two days the two women had simply stayed at the beach house they rented, Sharon tweeting her fans and browsing online stores while Tarja kept herself busy with reading some books she’d wanted to read for ages.

When she woke up again with an empty spot next to her, Tarja got up and didn’t even bother to get dressed. As she walked into the living room in her nighty, she found Sharon sitting on the couch, her laptop as usual on her lap and a frown on her face.

‘What’s with the worried face?’ She asked as she sat down next to the Dutch singer.

‘I… I found something…’

‘Yeah…?’ Tarja pushed as Sharon kept silent while staring at her screen.

‘It’s a… story…’

‘About…?’

‘Us.’

‘Us?’ The Finnish singer sat closer and tried reading the text on the screen while Sharon still hadn’t looked up.

‘It’s written by a fan… We’re a couple in this thing. Can you believe it? Our fans think we’re a couple. Can you see us as a couple?’

‘Well, you’re cute… And hot.’

‘I know… Wait, what?!’ Sharon looked up when she realized what her friend had said, looking Tarja right in the eye.

Tarja smiled and stroke a strand of black hair behind Sharon’s ear before stroking the soft skin of her cheek. They looked at each other for several second before Tarja leaned in and softly kissed the older woman’s lips, chuckling when she pulled back.

‘Your lips taste exactly as the fans describe them in their stories.’

‘You read them?!’ Sharon asked surprised, still trying to process what just happened.

‘Yeah, they’re quite good.’ Tarja grinned. ‘I wonder if you’re also as good in bed as they think you are.’

Tarja stood and left the living room with a wink, leaving a very confused Sharon behind.


End file.
